


What You Said

by tinyredranger



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredranger/pseuds/tinyredranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Nitori are lovers, but one night things change. [NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Said

“Ri-ah!-Rin!”

Sousuke can’t be sure that was what Nitori had said, half moaned, half hissed between sharp breaths and gritted teeth but that’s what it had sounded like.  
He had been close to finishing, looking down at his little lover, gorgeous and adorable with his eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed pink, that blunt-cut grey hair damp and pushed back from his forehead. He had leaned over, driving deeper into the younger boy and wrapping his arms around the sinewy little body, pulled him from the bed into his lap and kissed his neck hard, moaning into the taut, pale skin against his mouth. 

“Oh God, Ai.” 

He’d felt legs wrap tight around his waist, soft, deft hands run up his back and neck and tangle themselves in his hair, had cried out as he came inside him, pressing his fingers into the slender hips and pulling them down towards his own, pushing as deep as he could go. Nitori had gasped and flung his arms around the older boy’s neck, burying his head in his shoulder, the name escaping his mouth in a moan as he had finished, spilling himself onto Sousuke’s stomach. 

“Ri-ah!-Rin!” 

Then there was silence. Sousuke had stared straight ahead, trying to figure out what he had heard. Nitori had pulled his head back and smiled breathlessly, looking up at him with those huge blue eyes, his hair falling back into place.

“Senpai? You ok?”  
“Huh?”  
“Is everything alright?” He must have misheard, he had decided.  
“Yeah of course,”

The younger boy lifted a hand to his jaw, catching his half open mouth in a kiss before lifting himself off his lap and going into the bathroom. Sousuke had sat on the bed, in the messed up sheets and stared blankly at the bathroom door, listening to the shower, feeling Nitori’s cum drying on his belly. 

And now they’re lying in the dark together on Nitori’s bed. Sousuke watches him sleep, moonlight bleeding in through the cracks in the curtains, edging his steel-coloured hair in silver, gilding his lashes as they rest against his cheeks. He replays the sound in his head, remembering the way his little lover had curled his fingers tight into his hair and pressed his body close to his as he had finished. He shifts in his sleep, moves his arm up from by his side to lie gently across his stomach. Sousuke wants to reach out and take his hand, thread their fingers together and fall asleep beside him like he usually does. But he can’t stop hearing that sound. That name. He can’t bear to think that Nitori, somewhere in his sleep, would imagine someone else’s hand entwining with his. That every time they had been together he might have been thinking about someone else inside him. He lies in the dark, feeling the soft thudding of his aching heart against his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! My first fanfic!… I say first… there was one appalling mess that I threw up in my very early teens that nobody will ever see. Feel 'Free' (hehe pun) to let me know what you think. I really enjoyed this and would quite like to start writing regularly, though my fandoms and ships are many and very sporadic so god only knows what I’ll write about next. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
